Crumbling Descent- The Fall
Achievements *''Not Afraid Of The Dark''-20G- Survived 5 rounds underground without a Headlamp. *''Blackout''-5G- In The Fall, survive a''' Blackout'. *Resurfaced''-20G- In The Fall restore the power and return to the surface. *''The Super Tanning Gun''-10G- In The Fall, kill 10 Zombies in a single Beam Cannon shot. *''Zombies Love Walls''-5G- In The Fall, stick at least 5 Zombies to a wall with the Magnet Clamp. *''Say No To Drugs''-10G- In The Fall, kill the Hallucinator before he can send you in a trance. *''Restoration''-75G- In The Fall, restore the Core. *''My Immunity Liquor''-15G- In The Fall, utilize Night-Sight Soda's potential. Map Overview The Map is called The Fall and takes place in a huge Mining Facility post-one of the Rockets impacting very close to it. It is a rather large Map but not as big as Die Rise, and is split into two areas; above the surface and below the surface. You have the option to go beneath the ground from the very start, having only one door to open and from there you will have free access to the huge elevator shaft which takes you underground. Above the ground, there isn't really much to buy or utilize, but the areas above the ground are a lot more open and wide spread than the actual Mine. The above ground section is split into 2 Areas: Impact Site The place where you spawn and the crash sites of one of the Rockets from Moon. (why would they set one of the Rockets to impact a Mine in Ukraine? hmmm...) It's wide open and bright with huge debree cluttered all over the place, and it has the Olympia on the Wall of the Mining Site, with a door that can be opened for 750 points, nothing else can be found here, apart from a piece to the Magnet Clamp. An interesting thing to note though is that there is only one window there, most of the Zombies spawn from the ground, but the area is so open that this is a good place to train on later rounds. The above ground Mine Site The larger of the two starting areas and the one with more stuff. This place features either one or two pieces of the Magnet Clamp depending on your luck, Quick Revive, the M14, a Box Spawn and a random Perk, ranging from Who's Who to PHD Flopper, yes, all perks return, including Stamin-Up. This place is where you can access the huge Elevator Shaft which takes you underground, and it has the Headlamp, which makes things 1000 times easier for you beneath the ground. You have the choice whether you take/wear it though, allowing you the opportunity to get the Not Afraid Of The Dark ''achievement. Once you decide to go down, you press the prompted 'x' to activate the Elevator, a siren will call, everything will go dark, and your huge descent '''begins'. NEW Map Features *'The Darkness' The Map is very, very dark when you are undeground. You will barely be able to see past your own feet, the only light to guide you is infact the blue floating orbs that are the Zombies' eyes. That is of course unless take the Headlamp 'at the beginning of the map, which creates a short-range torch light, allowing you to actually see properly as if it were any other Zombie map. *'The Magnet Clamp- New Buildable The Magnet Clamp is the new Buldable of The Fall. It is comprised of four parts, the Wire, the Chain, the Magnet '''and the '''Handle. Each part combines to form an equipment which can be used very handilly in tight situations. If you're trapped in a corner for instance, the Magnet Clamp can be activated, and it will stick all of the Zombies to a random wall within the radius of it's attached wire. This effect lasts for about 5 seconds, and the Magnet Clamp can be retrieved at any time, Zombies will not destroy it whether you're near it or not, making it very powerful; Especially at later rounds. *'The Beam Cannon- New Wonder Weapon' The Beam Cannon is the new Wonder Weapon and also the first wonder weapon available from the Box in Black Ops 2. It is large and fairly long and it's effect is devestating. If you have a full train of zombies it will wipe them out in a single shot, the beam of light that it emits takes down more than 15 Zombies in one shot. The radiation emitted from it will also slow down surviving Zombies withing a certain radius. It has 2 shots and 30 in reserve. When upgraded, it becomes the Sunshine Purifier, has 4 rounds in it's mag and 66 in reserve. *Note- the screen will go white for half a second when the gun is shot. *'Night-sight Soda'- New Perk Night-Sight Soda is essencially a vastly upgraded Headlamp. What it does is basically makes the player's senses of sight superhuman. When you're underground and you don't have a Headlamp, the light emitted from Perk-A-Colas, Pack-A-Punch, Wall Guns etc will be a lot clearer and brighter, giving more light out and making it easier to see. Another thing it does is act like a Millimeter Scanner, allowing you to see Perks, Guns, Zombies, Parts etc through walls, and it lights them up making them more prominant and more obvious to get. Also, it makes the screen noticably brighter, not totally bright, but nowhere near as dark as it would be if you hadn't purchased it. *'Blackouts- New Map Feature' Every now and then when you're underground, the lights will fuse. Sometimes on and off, making a flash-jump scare aspect to the Zombies chasing you, and sometimes it will just go pitch black. This only lasts for a short time, about 5-10 seconds, but when you're training and you don't expect it, it will freak you out.*Note- Night-Sight Soda reduces the effects of Blackouts as well. *'The Hallucinator-New Boss Round' This is probably the most interesting feature of the Map. The Hallucinator will come from every 3-5 rounds, same as any other Boss Round, and he bears resemblance to the Pentagon Theif from "Five"; Being one strong opponent. The aim of the Hallucinator is to kill him before he can spread his "Hallucinagetic virus" to you, by swiping you with his arm. If he succeeds you will get a Max Ammo regardless, but if you manage to kill him before this, you will be rewarded with a Random Perk Bottle. If he does swipe you, the effect is pretty drastic. To put it down to basic terms, it makes you see things that aren't what they really are. Say you saw the Pack-A-Punch and you bought it, you wouldn't upgrade your gun, instead you will buy a perk. Also, say you hit the Box and you got the Ray Gun, you may not actually have it, you might press X and end up with a DSR, thus, Hallucination. Also, your points will go crazy. If you shoot a large train, your points may appear to decreasing, saying things like -50 for every Zombie. Or perhaps the points meter will persistantly be going up and down, so you wouldn't be able to tell how many points you have. This effect lasts for two rounds, and there is no other way around it. Category:Fanon Category:Giddy N Hormones Category:Giddy N Hormone's Maps